Jason - Rokko Sanchez (Rigger)
Rokko Sanchez METATYPE: HUMAN B 2''', A '''4, R 5/8, S 1''', W '''2, L 5/6, I 4''', C '''1, ESS 0.8, EDG 5''' '''Condition Monitor (P/S): '''9 / 9 '''Armor: '''12 '''Limits: '''Physical 4, Mental 6, Social 4 '''Physical Initiative: '''9/12+2D6 '''Active Skills: '''Electronic Warfare 0 (6), Engineering Group 5, Gunnery 6, Perception 6, Pilot Aircraft 6, Pilot Ground Craft 6, Pilot Walker 6, Pistols 6 '''Knowledge Skills: '''Area Knowledge (Seattle) 6, Drone Designs 6, Police Procedures 6 '''Languages: '''English N '''Qualities: '''Gearhead, Juryrigger '''Augmentations: :Cerebral Booster (1) :Control Rig (2) :Cybereyes (3) w/ Image Link, Low-Light Vision, Smartlink, Thermographic Vision :Reaction Enhancers (2) :Wired Reflexes (1) Vehicles: :Cyberspace Designs Dalmation 0, Speed 0, Accel 0, Body 0, Armor 0, Pilot 0, Sensor 0, Seats 0 ::Gear: :::Rigger Interface :::Weapon Mount ::Weapons: :::Ares Desert Strike Rifle, Acc 7, DV 13P, AP -4/V+0, SA, 14 (c) w/ (100x) APDS, Imaging Scope, Laser Sight, Shock Pad, Silencer/Suppressor :Harley-Davidson Scorpion 0, Speed 0, Accel 0, Body 0, Armor 0, Pilot 0, Sensor 0, Seats 1 ::Gear: :::Rigger Interface :::Weapon Mount :::Weapon Mount :Horizon Flying Eye, Offensive 0, Speed 0, Accel 0, Body 0, Armor 0, Pilot 0, Sensor 0, Seats 0 ::Gear: :::Rigger Interface ::Weapons: :::Flash-Pak 0, DV Flash, AP – :::Smoke 0, DV Smoke, 10m R, AP – :Horizon Flying Eye, Offensive 0, Speed 0, Accel 0, Body 0, Armor 0, Pilot 0, Sensor 0, Seats 0 ::Gear: :::Rigger Interface ::Weapons: :::Flash-Pak 0, DV Flash, AP – :::Smoke 0, DV Smoke, 10m R, AP – :Horizon Flying Eye, Offensive 0, Speed 0, Accel 0, Body 0, Armor 0, Pilot 0, Sensor 0, Seats 0 ::Gear: :::Rigger Interface ::Weapons: :::Flash-Pak 0, DV Flash, AP – :::Smoke 0, DV Smoke, 10m R, AP – :Lockheed Optic-X2 0, Speed 0, Accel 0, Body 0, Armor 0, Pilot 0, Sensor 0, Seats 0 ::Gear: :::Maneuvering :::Rigger Interface :::Stealth :MCT Fly-Spy 0, Speed 0, Accel 0, Body 0, Armor 0, Pilot 0, Sensor 0, Seats 0 ::Gear: :::Rigger Interface :MCT Fly-Spy 0, Speed 0, Accel 0, Body 0, Armor 0, Pilot 0, Sensor 0, Seats 0 ::Gear: :::Rigger Interface :MCT Fly-Spy 0, Speed 0, Accel 0, Body 0, Armor 0, Pilot 0, Sensor 0, Seats 0 ::Gear: :::Rigger Interface :MCT Fly-Spy 0, Speed 0, Accel 0, Body 0, Armor 0, Pilot 0, Sensor 0, Seats 0 ::Gear: :::Rigger Interface :MCT Fly-Spy 0, Speed 0, Accel 0, Body 0, Armor 0, Pilot 0, Sensor 0, Seats 0 ::Gear: :::Rigger Interface :MCT-Nissan Roto-drone 0, Speed 0, Accel 0, Body 0, Armor 0, Pilot 0, Sensor 0, Seats 0 ::Gear: :::Rigger Interface :::Weapon Mount ::Weapons: :::Ares Alpha Rifle, Acc 5, DV 11P, AP -2/V+0, SA/BF/FA, 42 (c) w/ (100x) APDS, Ares Alpha Grenade Launcher, Grenade Launcher, Laser Sight, Smartgun System, Internal :::Ares Alpha Grenade Launcher Launcher, Acc 4, DV By Ammo, AP –, SS, 6 (c) w/ (6x) Gas, Smartgun System, Internal :Shiawase Kanmushi 0, Speed 0, Accel 0, Body 0, Armor 0, Pilot 0, Sensor 0, Seats 0 ::Gear: :::Rigger Interface :Shiawase Kanmushi 0, Speed 0, Accel 0, Body 0, Armor 0, Pilot 0, Sensor 0, Seats 0 ::Gear: :::Rigger Interface :Shiawase Kanmushi 0, Speed 0, Accel 0, Body 0, Armor 0, Pilot 0, Sensor 0, Seats 0 ::Gear: :::Rigger Interface :Shiawase Kanmushi 0, Speed 0, Accel 0, Body 0, Armor 0, Pilot 0, Sensor 0, Seats 0 ::Gear: :::Rigger Interface :Shiawase Kanmushi 0, Speed 0, Accel 0, Body 0, Armor 0, Pilot 0, Sensor 0, Seats 0 ::Gear: :::Rigger Interface :Smart Firing Platform 0, Speed 0, Accel 0, Body 0, Armor 0, Pilot 0, Sensor 0, Seats 0 ::Gear: :::Clearsight :::Rigger Interface :::Targeting :::Weapon Mount ::Weapons: :::Stoner-Ares M202 Acc 5, DV 10P, AP -3/V+0, FA, 50 (c) w/ (100x) Explosive Rounds, Imaging Scope, Laser Sight Gear: :Bike Racing Armor :Bike Racing Armor Helmet :Executive Suite w/ Custom Fit, Increase Social Limit by 2, Newest Model :Jammer, Area (4) :Medkit (6) :Medkit Supplies x3 :Miniwelder :Proteus Poseidon w/ Armor, Biofeedback Filter, Clearsight (6), Electronic Warfare (6), Encryption, Guard, Mapsoft: Seattle, Shell, Signal Scrub, Sim Module, Modified for Hot Sim, Sneak, Toolbox, Virtual Machine, Wrapper :Rokko Sanchez w/ Fake SIN (4), (1 month) Middle Lifestyle :Satellite Link :Survival Kit :Tool Kit, Aeronautics Mechanic :Tool Kit, Automotive Mechanic :Transys Avalon Commlink w/ Sim Module, Modified for Hot Sim :Urban Explorer Jumpsuit w/ Biomonitor, Electrochromatic Modification, Shock Frills, Thermal Dampening (6) :Urban Explorer Jumpsuit Helmet w/ Flare Compensation, Gas Mask Weapons: :Ares Viper Slivergun Pistol, Acc 6, DV 9P(f), AP +4, SA/BF, 30 (c) w/ (90x) Flechette Rounds, Laser Sight, Silencer/Suppressor, Smartgun System, External, (2x) Spare Clips, Tracker :Defiance EX Shocker Acc 6, DV 9S(e), AP -5, SS, 4 (m) w/ Laser Sight, Smartgun System, External, (10x) Taser Dart, Tracker :Ruger Super Warhawk Pistol, Acc 7, DV 9P, AP -6, SS, 6 (cy) w/ (18x) APDS, Laser Sight, Smartgun System, External, (2x) Speed Loader, Tracker Contacts: Fixer (Connection 3, Loyalty 3) 'Ammunition & Resources: ' :Ares Viper Slivergun - Flechette Rounds x30 :Defiance EX Shocker - Taser Dart x4 :Ruger Super Warhawk - APDS x6 :Edge Pool - 0/5 Hero Lab and the Hero Lab logo are Registered Trademarks of LWD Technology, Inc. Free download at http://www.wolflair.com Shadowrun © 2005-2014 The Topps Company, Inc. All rights reserved. Shadowrun is a registered trademark of The Topps Company, Inc.